Sasori Baby Daddy
by JadedBat
Summary: Sasori Baby Daddy Story


Yuri laid in her bed looking up at the stars on her ceiling, she smiled at thought of her fiancé and smirked she had something important to tell him, they were parents, he was on a mission with her brother, Deidara. You sighed, you knew your brother would be upset, that you were pregnant; you just didn't know how your fiancé would react. Yuri pulled a book from her nightstand, only to hear 'BOOM' and her future husband say "Act your age"  
Yuri heard her door open and in walked her favorite red head, she smirked and put her arms out, as if to call him over, he smirked and walked over to her, he laid down with his arms around her, he laid his head on her shoulder.  
"So what are you reading?" he asked  
"Oh, this?" Yuri asked "It's a book on poems"  
"Anything interesting?" He asked  
"Hai" She said and froze as he touched her stomach; he froze, and looked her questioningly "What?"  
"Are you pregnant?" He asked  
Yuri sat up and looked at him, she had never lied to him, and she wasn't going to start now, she nodded. "Yes"  
"When did you plan on tell me?" He asked  
"Soon" Yuri said  
"So that is why you didn't go on the mission?" He questioned  
"I found out shortly after you left, I didn't go because i didn't feel good" Yuri said  
"Good, your not going on anymore missions" Sasori said as he kissed your shoulder  
"Good" Yuri said  
"I can't wait to see Deidara's face when you tell him we're pregnant" Sasori said  
"Let's wait" She said dreading the thought of telling her bother she was pregnant.  
"I want to see his face" He said pouting  
Yuri smirked and thought back to over a year ago before they started to date, he only worked on his puppets, and went on missions. It had been his birthday and she had been invited to the base by her brother, who wanted more woman at the party for games.  
-6 months later-  
Yuri laid in their bed, only to have Sasori's arm draped across her stomach, he was also reading, but reading over her shoulder, she smirked and grabbed his hand, since telling everyone you guys were pregnant, you remembered the look on their face, Leader-sama was shocked, Deidara wanted to kill Sasori for taking advantage of his baby sister, Kakuzu asked if they could make money off the baby, Hidan didn't want anything to do with it. Itachi was the same, Konan was happy, but she made a plan to keep the baby away from her, Zetsu was happy or at least part of him was, the other wanted to eat the baby, but that changed after he ate. Tobi swore he was going to be an uncle, but Deidara swore up and down he was going to kill you both. Kisame was please, and said it was about time.  
She felt the baby kick, she smiled as his hand roomed her swolled stomach.  
"I still think the baby is a boy" He said  
"No it's a girl" Yuri repled  
Sasori laughed, it wasn't often but what was often when they argued about the baby, which would make him laugh. She smirked and wrapped her arm around his, he licked her neck.  
"You know it won't be to much longer before we can't do anything" he said running his hand down Yuri waist  
She smirked and rolled over to look at him, he pulled her into a kiss, only to have her pull back, he sighed, and asked " What?"  
"About that, um, the doctor things it's best if we don't well" Yuri said blushing  
"We can't?" he asked shocked  
"We can't have sex" She said  
"Ok, all you had to do was say so" He said and kissed her lips  
"I love you" He said  
"And I love you" She said  
"And you two need to quit, un" Deidara said walking by the room  
"Ah Dei?" Yuri said pouting  
"What? Un" He said  
"Well I was wondering if you would go shopping with me?" She asked  
"What about me?" Sasori asked  
"Well I figured you'd want to work on your puppets" Yuri said  
"Well I do but I want time with you" Sasori said  
"Ok, we'll all go" She said  
-3 months later-  
Yuri held her daughter in her arms as she walked over to her husband's desk, he looked over at them, and smiled, he sat back in his chair, she walked around the desk, she sat on his lap. He frowned as she kissed his lips; he pulled back, and glared.  
"What?" She asked  
"Don't want to hurt Hana" he said  
"Well you won't" She said

(Note: Hana means flower)


End file.
